User talk:Lordranged7/Archive13
Scout characters Hey Lord...... I have the 2nd game in English, and I have accumulated quite a number of scout characters... So my question is, can I make pages on those characters with their English names. Someone who might have seen the character's real Japanese name could re-name the page... So, what do you think? BTW, look at my signature :3 Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:31, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Lord, I'm on my work now~! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Lord, BTW I wanna ask you something, so I was just creating this page, Kogan, but then I found out that there is already the JP named Kogan, Hayashi, so what if the characters are repeated, should I continue? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll be careful thanks for the help :) Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:21, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Delete request Hi Lord! I haven't seen you edit today. So I am assuming you are really busy. I have a delete request. Can you delete the redirect of Dream. To be precise this? Thanks :) 13:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay! It's just that I haven't seen you edit for 13 hours. So, I was wondering XD. Anyway thanks for the deletion. :D 14:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have fixed it just before you left your message XD. You were just a little too late XD 14:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) BTW, Do you know the sub of episode 41 was released today? The subbers did a great job. To think they were 8-9 episodes short three weeks ago. 14:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) In order to recruit Mahoro, you first need to have already beaten The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Photo': Small Cruiser (Taken at Dry Riverbed) I have no idea where that is :/ *'Item': I don't understand the item but you can get it as a drop from a battle scout team Name The Troodons (ザ・トロオドンズ) at Cliff Tail? in Dinosaur Era. *'Photo': Pile up Spellbook? (Taken at Glynn Well Village? in King Arthur's Era) It says something about Shop Traveler too. :/ *'Encounter': Meet Mahoro! After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3400 Kizuna Points. Phew! That was hard xD. Some of these requirements are really hard for me to read or understand... Well, atleast I tried XD 14:56, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :) I forgot to mention that in order to make him a recruitable option, you need to scout atleast three players from Maboroshi Brigade Community Master. Sorry if it was needed, 15:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Hi! Wanted to ask you if I could rename Broken Vogue to Brockenborg, as it is a more accurate translation. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:13, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Brockenborg is no right translation. Brocken Bogue, however, is. It's old name is the right name. I don't know who renamed it, but I changed it back. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recruitment To recruit Noto, you'll need the following: *'Item': Huge Hibiskus (Dropped by Komugijennu (Neppuu)/Kongari Angel (Raimei) at Okinawa Slope Market) *'Player': Tsunamori *'Topic': White Gi (Found in the Judo Hall at Raimon (Present)) Then she can be scouted 260 Kizuna Points. Tsunamori is a random Battle Scout from Star Wish found at Okinawa Beach. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 18:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I missed 'em. To recruit Makari, you'll need to have cleared Chapter 8. You'll also need the following: *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (Randomly dropped by Seito Rafutazu at Fake Charles' Right Route) *'Topic': Gardening Club (found at the Schoolyard in Raimon (Past)) Then he can be scouted 1600 Kizuna Points. The Nice Vest is randomly dropped by ExZero at Yoshinobu's Upper Route. If you got more questions feel free to ask^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:28, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You can take the photo at the G-Mart in the Arcade Shopping Centre (商店街 アーケード) Sorry for the late reply, I just came back. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Raimon Building Hi Lord, I was wondering, shouldn't there be a article on Raimon's school building? By that I mean the one from the original series and from GO. I could easily provide a plot to it because alot of thing's has happened to it; Endou arriving there for the first time, being destroyed by Aliea Gakuen, how it changed in 3rd season, how it changed in GO and I got more ideas! Please tell me If I could make it :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! What should I call it though? Raimon (School), Raimon's School or Raimon Jr High..? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 11:56, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll make it soon! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 14:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ban Can u please ban this user http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/89.73.221.148 Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 13:22, February 23, 2013 (UTC) hi there can you help me put my picture up for my signature please (emma50006 06:42, February 24, 2013 (UTC)) Ragnarok I wanted to ask you if I could write a Ragnarok (Tournament) article, as it is the only tournament that is missing. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I know that it isn't a big tournament like the others, but wouldn't it be better to write seperate articles, as they aren't the same? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me doing this^^ But..., I don't know what to change in the Ragnarok Stadium article... Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC) OK, and thanks again~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Question Lord could u show me your team in Raimei? ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh I feel a bit stupid its a good team. ShawnFroste9 The Mist 13:35, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Just for a "HELLO" Hi and A.O.A. Even though I had been inactive for quite a long time in 2012 and the people here are quite new to me, I can still say that this Wiki is smashing. I'll give it all I've got to play my part in adding information to this wiki. I hope you'll forgive the minor errors I make as I didn't really visit this site after creating an account here. But now, I'll take some time off from my hectic schedule and contribute to my fave Wiki! Thanks and Vielen Dank, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) Inarea Password This is the password for Inarea: アテろ！イナレア！ Also this password is for the scout character that i mentioned to mixi max with Hakuryuu: カードをしんじロ！ Garchopex (talk) 19:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Keyhole Channel Well i recently watch it on TV Tokyo because it is available now. The name will be written in Japanese so you'll have to identify it. If TV Tokyo is not available then try finding TCS or Test2. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome. BTW what's the special occasion tomorrow? Aren't you usually at school or something when IEGOCS is on live. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Just passing by XD Thanks for passing by! :D I was probably sleeping when you left the messsage and I think you are also sleeping when I am leaving this message on your talk page XDD. Last week I added the slideshows of the Keshin and hissatsu of Meia and Gillis because I loved them :D. Then I waited for someone to add the slideshow of Atlantis Wall G2. Seeing no one doing so, I added it myself XD. About today's episode, I am definitely looking forward to adding the slideshow of Penguin The Hand. I won't mind if anybody adds it earlier than me though. And I am not going to add the slideshow of Kami no Takuto FI because it is reserved for you :P XDDDD Well have a nice sleep if you are sleeping :) 01:49, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I was at school so I couldn't watch the episode live. So I am waiting for someone to upload it on youtube. If only my school was over 30 minutes ago, I could have watched it live every week. Well bad luck for me XD 10:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes YES XD I love spoilers. You can spoil me! :D 10:54, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) I can't wait to watch the episode 11:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Long Time no See~ Hey Lord. Sorry about it. I was busy the last days but i think that now in March i'll return to edit as usual. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 08:19, February 27, 2013 (UTC) B.R http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.206.205.14 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:55, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's okay XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:24, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers Hi, I want to make a suggestion for the Wikia. Include some more spoilers. For example i am watching Inauzma Eleven Go 2 Chrono stone, i am at episode 33. And i just look at Fei Runes page for fun, and i see in a blink of a eye that she will be mixi maxed with Big. Now its not a suprise anymore.. Also when i started watching Inazuma Eleven Go, at one of the first episodes i looked at a Gouenji Shuuya page here. Right when i opened the page i saw that he was the holy emperor, and that he wasnt bad. That ruined it for me. And this kind of things happened more times before, and im sure other people have this as well. Maybe it is possible to put spoiler text in a sort of box, where the background is a little brighter. Or spoiler/spoiler if possible like on Minecraft Forum. But at least some warnings. I would really appreciate that. You think this is possible? Btw, leuk dat je in Nederland woont :) WeeziMonkey (talk) 12:34, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question About copying a move i'm not sure. I'll look in the game and if i found something i tell to you later. About Matei Gryphon, you need to release Kensei Lancelot, Sousha Maestro and Majin Pegasus Arc on the field all at the same time. When the Keshin button became avaliable again select Tenma or the player with Arc. It'll have a third option that is to use Keshin Fusion. Further explaining, Sei Kishi Arthur will need of booth Seijuu Shining Dragon and Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus. However, diferently from Gryphon, it can be used by any of the players. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 18:41, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Block request Could you please block: *http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.206.103.12 *http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.211.216.66 Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:25, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you!~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 13:05, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Slideshow Hey Lord, remember you said it's useless to upload CS slideshows for the one's who's anime and wii are present? Well, I'm uploading the Gauss Shot slideshow... I hope it's alright! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 10:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC Yippie~! Added it ^^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:16, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Heya Lordina~! I can't join the chat !!! ;_; SnowyBoy❄ 13:36, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yup XD SnowyBoy❄ 13:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC)